The Lost Child
by evil-step-sister
Summary: One-Shot/preview/prompt fic. Lucifer hears rumors of a powerful boy by the name of Harry Potter in England that could possibly be heaven's Lost Child. And he is determined to return his youngest brother back to his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in no particular time during season five of Supernatural and book two/beginning of three of Harry Potter (Harry is 12).**

* * *

"I believe Lucifer has located a being of immense power and means to seduce him to his cause."

Both Dean and Sam started at the abrupt interruption of their lunch. They were at Bobby's currently and planned to stay for a couple days longer before looking into a new case. Castiel's arrival came as a bit of a surprise as they hadn't seen much of him since the angel began his hunt for God.

Dean was the first to speak, "Care to elaborate on that a bit?"

"He is not spoken of often, but is most commonly referred to as The Lost Child."

Sam looked curious now. "Lost child? Never heard of it."

Cas gave a short nod. "You wouldn't have. It is generally not a story known to those not of heaven."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "What? It's some kind of angel bedtime story?"

"No." Cas returned with a bland look. "It is a point of shame for us and is therefore rarely discussed even amongst ourselves."

"So why tell us now?" questioned Sam.

"As I said before, I believe Lucifer has located him. It could be disastrous should he become an ally of the armies of Hell."

"What is this kid exactly?"

"An angel. Rather, he was."

"Was? So he fell?"

"Not exactly."

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere," Dean interrupted. "First off, how about you explain who this kid is. Start from the beginning."

"Very well. Be warned, it is quite a long story and I ask that you don't interrupt. The Lost Child was an angel, the youngest of us. You see, angels of similar ages are usually gathered together and assigned into the same garrison. My garrison was not the last created, but amongst angels, I am considered fairly young. After the last of the garrisons were created, we all thought our family was completed. However, decades later Father created one last angel. Even now, no one knows why. But after his creation, Father grew distant from us.

"Generally, the oldest angels are considered the most powerful, but this fledgling… he was different. Special. Powerful. He quickly grew in strength, surpassing the younger garrisons. In doing so, he caught the attention of our elder brothers and sisters, even the archangels. When his potential became obvious, Lucifer himself showed particular interest and took him under his wing, so to speak. Lucifer trained him, taught him, and protected him fiercely.

"This attention from the angel considered the most beautiful of us all gained the Child the jealously and ire of some of our family. In an act of shameful spite, a small number of angels attacked the Child when he was alone. They ripped his wings from his back, his grace from his soul, and cast him down to Earth. The group was punished dearly for their actions, not only by Lucifer, but the other archangels and elder angels as well. My father made his great displeasure of their act known, but otherwise did not interfere.

"As you know, fallen angels are reborn as humans, and many years later, after much desperate searching, the Child's soul was found in the body of a young human boy. But his grace had yet to be located and it was still many more years before it would be. So the Child remained in the village and grew as a human. However, his strength is much greater than that of Anna's and signs of his angelic past became evident from a much earlier age. He showed knowledge that no boy his age should have and events the humans could not explain happened around him during times of emotional distress. The village grew to fear and despise him. They regularly mistreated him; starving him, beating him, and locking him in a cage for his perceived abnormalities. During this time, few angels had found suitable vessels and so were forced to observe this abuse with no way of interfering. Lucifer was one who refused to leave the Child's side and as the years passed, his anger and hatred of this human village grew greater.

"When at last the Child's grace was found, many of our family were overjoyed to have our youngest brother returned to us soon. They went to collect him in order to bring him to his grace, but the lack of a vessel limited their ability to communicate with the boy. You are aware of the effects felt in the presence of an angel's true form. These effects were felt by some of the village and of course, they immediately laid blame on the Child. In a fit of frightened rage, the humans beat the boy mercilessly. Due to our Father's orders that no angel shall harm any human, the angels, including Lucifer, could only watch helplessly as our young brother was beaten to death. And as his soul passed from its human body, it disappeared from us completely.

"It was not long after this occurred that Lucifer defied our Father by refusing to love the humans, and was cast into Hell by Michael following his rebellion."

The Winchesters were quiet for a moment, trying to absorb this new information and compare it to the knowledge they already had.

Sam finally spoke up, "If he died as a human so long ago, why do you think he is reborn now?"

"I was searching out demons, hoping to find some indications of Lucifer's movements and plans. One of them had heard reports of a 12 year old boy in Surrey, England that showed abnormal abilities and referred to him as the Child. The wizards in the area have assumed –"

"Wait, wait. _Wizards_? Don't you mean _witches_?" Dean asked skeptically.

"No. His human body is male, so he would be referred to as a wizard."

"He means the wand-waving, broomstick-riding, Merlin-type of wizard." Sam quickly explained to his brother. "No demon deals involved."

"You're kidding, right? Those actually exist?"

"Yeah. I read about them in one of Bobby's books a few years ago. Surprised me, too."

"And you didn't think to tell me about them?"

"Well, we've never come across them before. There's hardly any in the U.S. anyway; they're mostly in Europe and Asia. Just never came up I guess."

"As I was saying," Castiel continued, "the wizards have assumed that the abilities he has shown indicate that he is one of them and have been training him to harness his energy like magic. However, even for a wizard, his strength and knowledge are far above something usually found in one of their kind. Enough to have gained the attention of Lucifer. We must find this boy before Lucifer does and determine whether he is indeed the Lost Child."

"Well, I've never been to England before." Dean stated in a resigned tone before finishing off his beer and wandering out of the room, leaving the planning to his little brother and the angel for the moment.

* * *

**I picture this fic to be in Harry's, and sometimes Lucifer's, pov despite the prologue being in Team Free Will's. That was just for the purpose of setting up a back story. It isn't meant to be a romance, I see it more as a big brother/mentor Lucifer who just wants his favorite younger brother, who he thought was gone forever, back and a confused/freaking out Harry that just wants to know the truth, but doesn't at the same time. The basic plot of the story shall now be expressed in a random, disjointed way as it goes through my mind:**

Lucifer learns of a boy who could possibly be the Lost Child and sends some demons to check it out. Harry is frightened and confused because he was just snatched from Hogwarts/the Dursley's and now his is being put in front of the devil himself and told he isn't a wizard after all, or even really human, but an angel. He always knew there was a reason the Dursley's hated him, that he was different from everyone else, but that's because he's a wizard!

Lucifer isn't anything like he expected him to be, but bloody hell, the devil is a complete loon if he really believes Harry is actually an angel. What would people think of the being they fear most if they learned he's off his rocker? But something about the guy feels really familiar and that scares the daylights out of him because his human mind kept reminding him that it's the devil – evil incarnate! Why would evil be in anyway familiar – dare he say it, comforting – to him?! Is what everybody at school said about him true? Was he the heir of Slytherin and that's why he felt that way (because him leading a past life as an angel is just ridiculous)?

But then he starts feeling things that he normally would not (the want to fly around isn't that odd, but why would he feel the urge to smile back at Lucifer or seek him out when he was bored or give him a hug after he returned from a long time away) and thinking thoughts that aren't his own (they can't be, right? – because when Lucifer was complaining about annoying, needy demons he suddenly thought to himself that he used to always say the same about his brothers and sisters and how would he even know that) and he began having weird dreams of people with wings flying in a bright blue sky, of humans (people! Not humans! People just like me!) in their own personal heavens (Personal heavens? Where'd that come from) and enjoying watching them be so happy.

Then the dreams came when he was awake (could they really be memories? No, Lucifer had to be behind them somehow) and he would find himself talking to Lucifer about them as if they really happened in the past and the man would look so happy about it. Then the memories (dreams…right?) came faster and more frequently and a weird itch had started up in his chest region recently. Then things began happening around him that he knew magic didn't normally do and he began seeing and hearing things differently than he used to and the itch was starting to turn into this hollow feeling - like something was missing.

Then one day Lucifer says something and he suddenly remembers the smiling faces of all his loving brothers, the feeling of flying around with Gabriel, listening to Michael as he sings, the pain as his wings and grace were torn away, the sorrow and humiliation and loneliness as he was kept in a cage and feared and abused by all the villagers, and Lucifer (his mentor, his favorite brother, his best friend – the one who promised to always love him and protect him and take care of him) was in front of him now, holding him up and telling him everything would be alright. Something bright and wonderful was held in the devil's hands and the light grew, surrounded him, became part of him once more and the hollow feeling was finally, _finally_ gone and … bloody hell … he was an angel.

* * *

**Whelp… there it is. I'm not even going to try and put that into some kind of logical order. I have a ton of disjointed storylines like this floating around in my head, but this is the first that I've tried writing it down as it came to me. **

**Very much doubt I'll ever make a true story out of this. As I said, this is only one of many and I have enough of a time trying to stay focused on Unexpected Variables to start another full story. It's things like this distracting me that make my updates on it so slow. Somebody is welcome to take it and make something of it (just let me know, please!), but if you decide not to - I cannot believe you actually read through that madness, but hope you found some enjoyment in it anyway! XD**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone! I'm really happy to say that **BeadleJuice** has decided to use this idea and make their own story! The first couple chapters have been posted now under the same name. It's a bit different from my idea in that it involves a fem!Harry that is older. Here is the summary:

**Lucifer hears rumors of an unusually powerful witch in London, England that could be Heaven's Lost Child and he is determined to return his youngest sister to his side. Harry had finally gotten her happily ever after, why did Fate, God, and the devil have to come along and ruin it? The devil, Lucifer, says she's an angel, but is she really? Harry doesn't think so. Fem!Harry**

If you are interested, I encourage you to check it out!


End file.
